The invention relates to fish live wells, particularly collapsible floating fish containers. Fish are caught and placed in the receptacle to restore them to the water but confine them so that they cannot escape. In this manner the fish can be kept alive and fresh for long periods of time.
Prior fish containers have a ring of buoyant material such as foam plastic, cork and the like. For example, Wolf, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,278, discloses a fish receptacle having a floating cover to keep the receptacle near the surface of the water. The container has collapsible wire mesh walls and a bottom peripheral ring. The bottom of the container has a door that swings inwardly to release the fish. Juergens, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,956, discloses a fish basket having flexible net walls with an open top and a closed bottom. An inflatable tube located near the top of the basket keeps the basket afloat. The top of the basket is closed by pulling a draw string. A knot is tied in the draw string to hold the top of the basket in the closed position.
The prior fish containers have had many problems and deficiencies. One problem is that the containers cannot be easily and quickly opened after a fish is caught. When a large struggling fish is caught, often only one hand of the fisherperson is free to open the fish basket. The fish may become lost or damaged while the container is being opened. Another problem arises when the containers are used in shallow water. Submerged logs, rocks and other bottom structure engage and snag the containers. It is time-consuming and inconvenient to untangle the fish containers from the bottom structure. Also, the prior containers do not have any means to allow them to be submerged several feet below the surface of the water. Fish in the containers are held in warmer less oxygenated surface water which could result in damage or early death of the fish.